hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Greenland
Greenland is a fanmade character for the series Hetalia: Axis Powers created by Himaruya Hidekaz. In 2011, she was given the human name Violet Kohler. Attributes Appearance Greenland is a girl of average height. She has long, straight, dark brown hair and a portion of her bangs are white. She wears a dark blue trench coat over a white blouse and a black skirt. For footwear she wears brown winter boots secured with straps. However, she also wears Eskimo clothing most of the time. She is described as being 'a girl who's also a boy'. When she crossdresses, she ties her hair into a ponytail and wears men's clothing. She has a natural shota ''voice, thus it's easy to mistake her for a male. When she was younger her hair was shorter and messier, and thus when Iceland and Norway first saw her, they thought she was a boy. This made Greenland play a prank on Denmark by pretending she was a boy and put up a convincing act even with shoulder-length hair. It was only much later, when Denmark colonised her, that he realised she was female. Personality and Interests Greenland loves going trekking, and because of that her stamina is higher than Denmark's. However, she is just as a heavy drinker as Denmark. She is very used to the cold. Once she lent her trench coat to Denmark during winter but she didn't catch a cold, even though she was only wearing a blouse and a knee-length skirt. She was isolated from the outside world for a long time, thus she hates to be away from others and will fall into symptoms like crying and feeling ill if she's away from human company for too long. Other things Greenland likes to do is paint, listen to music and crossdress. Sometimes, she visits Norway and Iceland as a boy, since they still think she is one. Unbeknownst to Denmark, she crossdresses more often than he thinks. Name 'Violet' represents imagination and creativity. Greenland likes her name as it contributes to her creative mind. However, Denmark calls her Vi. He uses this name to introduce Greenland to others. Relationships 'Denmark' Greenland is more independent now, but she stills look up to Denmark as an older brother. They get along well with each other and hang out often. Greenland enjoys spending time with Denmark, similiarly Denmark likes being with Greenland, because he feels the joy of being an older brother to someone else. 'Norway' Norway, along with Iceland, was the first to discover Greenland. He and Iceland mistook Greenland as a boy due to her appearance. They get along well and Greenland calls him her big brother. Even today, Norway still thinks Greenland is a male, and thinks 'he' is a good crossdresser. Greenland is shown to enjoy being treated as a male by Norway. 'Iceland' Iceland, along with Norway, was the first to discover Greenland. He and Norway mistook Greenland as a boy due to her appearance. Even today, Iceland still thinks Greenland is a male, although he also thinks Greenland is female. He still can't decide if Greenland is a male or female and is too afraid to embarress her if he asks. '''Sweden' Sweden visits Greenland on a regular basis, usually 4 times a week. Sweden and Greenland have grown a strong friendship with each other. Whenever Sweden visits he usually takes her out to dinner or they just stay at her house and be lazy together. Although most people think that Sweden is scary, Greenland is the only country to actually see through that. Over the years Greenland has developed feelings for Sweden, but Sweden is with Finland. Trivia *Greenland's birthday, 14 January, corresponds with the date Greenland was ceded to Denmark, 14 January 1814. *Greenland is trilingual. *Greenland being used to the cold is a reference to the fact Greenland used to adopt Paleo-Eskimo cultures. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Territories